Pain
by Sakura-the real
Summary: Wieder ein Drama!Aber keine angst, nicht so deprimierend wie die anderen...


Status:OneShot

Warnung:Drama

Disc.:Nichts gehört mir, alles JKR.hasst es das sagen zu müssen

Widmung:Der lieben, netten Corinna, die sich das von mir als Reviewer des Monats wünschen durfte.

Ich hoffe es gefällt dir, ich hab mal was ausprobiert.

Und hey, bitte seht über die Rückblende hinweg, ich hasse Rückblenden, aber an dieser Stelle war sie zwingend notwendig.

Enjoy it!!!

Pain by Sakura

,,Ich liebe dich'', hallte es an den vermoderten Steinmauern des dunklen, stinkenden Kerkers wider.

Das schwache Mondlicht bahnte sich seinen beschwerlichen Weg durch das kleine hohe Fenster bis zur gegenüberliegenden Wand, wo es, einem Hoffnungsschimmer gleich, verweilte.

Der Geruch, faulender Exkremente lag in der verpesteten Luft, die der Gefängnisinsasse nicht mehr fähig war zu riechen.

Er wusste, er saß an der Wand, seine Lumpen spannten um seine Schenkel, seine Augen tränten, weil er sich wehrte zu blinzeln, aber er fühlte es nicht wirklich.Es war, als würde er dies alles lesen.

Schon längst war er nicht mehr in der Lage seine Gedanken in seinem Inneren zu verschließen, sie drängten sich an die Oberfläche und hörten sich in seinen verdreckten Ohren an, wie Lügen einer krächzenden, heiseren Stimme.

Ein Schatten huschte an der massiven Tür vorbei und er fröstelte.Früher, hatte er immer gefroren und geschrieen, als sie an seiner Tür vorbei geschwebt, oder, in manchen Fällen, davor stehengeblieben waren, aber sogar die Angst war verschwunden, um einer eisigen Gleichgültigkeit Platz zu machen, die Draco sogar noch mehr fürchtete.

Ein längst vergessener Erinnerungsfetzen drängte sich an die Oberfläche seines Denkens, als er wieder die Taubheit seines Körpers vage wahrnahm.

Ich bleibe immer bei dir. 

Küsse in seinem Nacken.Hände, die beruhigend seine Seiten hinabstrichen.

Eine samtene, vertrauenserweckende Stimme. Immer. 

Er hob seine Hände und legte sie sich von Vorne auf den Hinterkopf.Seine Lippen wurden an seine Handgelenke gepresst und sein Puls vibrierte durch seinen ganzen Körper.

Einen Moment konzentrierte er sich darauf, bis ihn das Unausweichliche wieder überrollte.

Hab keine Angst. Liebliches Lachen und in Naivität erfreut lächelnde, wunderschöne grüne Augen. Ich lasse dich nicht gehen. 

Seine eigene Erleichterung schwebte beinahe greifbar durch die Erinnerung.

Dann der schmerzhafte Farbenwirbel, der jedem seiner mehr oder weniger lichten Momente folgte.

Gepainigt heulte er auf und versuchte die Augen zu öffnen.Der Wirbel wurde langsamer und langsamer, bis er in seiner Erscheinung erstarrte.

Zuerst immer leiser, dann lauter werdend lachte Draco auf.Hicksend und dazwischen heftig schnaufend murmele er seine ersten Worte an diesem Tag vor sich hin.

Der Lichtschein, dem er gegenüber saß, verblasste immer mehr und hatte sich irgendwann mit der Dunkelheit vermischt.

,,Du holst mich doch, Harry, du holst mich!'', murmelte er, und schrack vor dem Schreien seiner inneren Stimme zurück.

,,Du hast es versprochen!''

Wie von selbst entfernte sich sein Kopf von der Wand in seinem Rücken und schnellte zurück.Den stechenden Schmerz spürte er nicht einmal, als er dies unzählige Male wiederholte.

Die Stimme vermischte sich mit der Stille und irgendwann, als in der Bewegung verharrte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass sie verschwunden war, sein Denken.

,,Harry?Harry!''

Sein Zauberstab wurde ihm aus der Tasche gezogen und er rücksichtslos vorwärts getrieben.

,,Was soll das?'', fragte er in die Runde, aber niemand antwortete ihm.Niemand sah ihn an, nicht einmal Harry.

Der ehemalige Gryffindor stierte auf den Boden und hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt.Draco konnte nicht erkennen, ob aus Wut, Hilflosigkeit oder etwas anderem.

,,Harry!''

Ein letztes mal sah Harry ihn an und Dracos Sicht, mit dem gemütlich eingerichteten Wohnzimmer, hinter seinem Freund verschwamm, als einer der Auroren mit ihm apparierte.

Draco Lucius Malfoy wird wegen Ermordung von Muggeln zu Kriegszeiten und Befolgung der Weltherrschaftspläne Voldemorts zu lebenslanger Haft in Azkaban verurteilt. 

Trotzig versuchte Draco den Klos in seinem Hals hinunterzuschlucken, der sich bei dem Gedanken an Arthur Weasleys Stimme und den dunklem Raum, in dem alle wichtigen Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums, einschließlich Dumbledore, auf hölzernen Bänken saßen und ihn hasserfüllt anstarrten, dort eingenistet hatte.

,,Du verlierst den Verstand, Draco.''

Seine Stimme war nun kaum hörbar, der Kloß wurde immer größer und er befürchtete zu ersticken, aber er konnte nicht aufhören zu sprechen, da sein Gehirn das Denken nicht einstellen wollte.

,,Du musst hier raus'', flüsterte er aufgelöst.

,,Du musst unbedingt hier raus!''

Wieder huschte ein Dementor an seiner Kerkertür vorbei.

Das Morgenrot ersetzte nun das Mondlicht und man hörte Wellen rauschen.

,,Und wenn du draußen bist...rächst du dich!''

Ende

Dies hier ist, wie es oben schon erwähnt wurde, ein OneShot, aber sehr viele Fragen wurden offengelassen und nicht annähernd viel erklärt.Trotzdem bin ich der Meinung, dass es sehr gewissenhaft in die richtige Kategorie eingeteilt wurde, weil es mir in dieser Story sehr oder eigentlich überwiegend darum ging, zu zeigen, woran sich Draco in Azkaban klammert, erinnert und wie er sich langsam verändert, also den Verstand verliert.

Ich lege es trotz alledem euch in die Hände, zu entscheiden, OB Draco verrückt wird, also in Azkaban bleibt, oder ob er flieht und das, was der letzte Satz aussagt wahr macht.

Nicht vergessen, nur bei genügend Nachfrage wird weitergeschrieben, denn zurzeit habe ich ein wenig viel um die Ohren.

Und zum Schluss möchte ich sagen, dass ich mich über JEDEN Kommi freue, egal von wem, auch wenn er nur zwei Sätze enthält(muss natürlich nicht zwingend seing).

Wer nicht selber schreibt, kann das nicht verstehen, aber es ist sehr hilfreich und macht einen unglaublich glücklich und stolz, ehrlich kritisiert zu werden(Natürlich nur, wenn ein kleines Lob enthalten ist).

Verzeiht mir, wenn die Sätze ein wenig konfus sind, aber es ist spät und ich kann kaum noch die Augen offenhalten.

knuddelt mal alle die das lesen durch

Gruß

Sakura


End file.
